


New Year in Winter

by Branch



Series: Bamboo, Pine and Peach [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after the Final Judgement. The Cards are happy; Yue isn't, very.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year in Winter

The Cards were celebrating.

The blue dusk of their Place nearly sparkled with the brightness of their pleasure, lit with the glow of them flitting back and forth, congratulating each other, sharing stories of their capture.

Yue watched over them. He took his duty to them seriously, unlike certain fat, lazy Sun guardians he could name.

He watched, but he did not rejoice with them.

A soft breeze touched the feathers of his wings and he glanced over, unsurprised to see Windy. She stood beside him, hands clasped and eyes lowered. “Yue-sama.”

“Yes?” he asked, when she hesitated.

“I beg your pardon,” she murmured softly.

Yue shrugged one shoulder. “There is no need. It wasn’t your fault.” Not Windy’s fault that he had been captured himself, subdued and humbled by a little slip of a girl with bright eyes and an open smile. “It was your Master’s power and intent.”

“Yes.” Windy smiled herself, almost as brightly as their new Master, hands pressed to her breast. “A warm power.” Her eyes met Yue’s properly once more. “I think… you will like it, too, Yue-sama.”

Yue sniffed. “It will be quite some time before she is strong enough to see.”

“Ah.” Windy’s smile was, perhaps, a bit wistful as she bowed to him and moved back among the other cards, who seized on her happily. She had been with the new Master the longest; everyone wanted to hear her stories.

As the celebration rolled on Yue caught a number of glances in his direction, flickering toward him between laughter. He answered them only with his presence; he wasn’t sociable, the way Keroberos was.

After a while, though, shadow moved in the blue and Dark slipped up to lean delicately against his shoulder. He didn’t unfold his arms, but he did curve a wing in over her. Dark was, of all of them, the closest to his own nature; she was comfortable enough to have here. She knew the value of silence, for one thing.

“The bell did not give her any power,” Dark said, eventually.

At that, Yue stirred. “I know.” He glanced down at the spilled shadow of her hair. “The bell was of our alignment. I saw what it did.” And it hadn’t been made to do anything but bridge the girl’s own power to Windy. His mouth tightened. “If she had not defeated me by her own power, I would not have chosen her as Master for you.” No matter how determined Clow had been to make him.

“Oh, Yue-sama.” Dark sighed. “You can choose for yourself, as well, you know,” she said softly.

Yue looked away, long hair swinging against his back. “That is not my purpose.” That much had been made plain; twice. Once by his abandonment and again when Clow guided another’s power to take him.

Dark looked up at him with a faint smile. “A new Master is new life to us. A new life gives us all new purpose, don’t you think?” She stood on her toes to brush a light kiss over his cheek and slipped away as Yue blinked at her.

He thought of calling her back to ask what she meant, but she had already found Light and twined fingers with her, and he knew the two of them had been unhappy to be separated while the Cards were scattered.

He settled back to watch over them. He would hold to his duty for however long it would last. It seemed to be all he had.

**End **


End file.
